A Dragon Surprise! (Evolution)
A Dragon Surprise! '(Japanese: '神秘的な卵！''The Mysterious Egg!) is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokemon Evolution, and the sixth overall. Transcript ''Evi, followed by her Happiny, walks up a hill. Eevee:' '''Eevee! '''Evi: '''If you're asking if we're almost there, the answer's yes. If not then... I don't know what you mean. ''Cerulean City's theme plays in the background. 'Evi: '''There it is! ''Camera pans behind the group. 'Evi: '''Cerulean City! (Theme song) '''Eevee: '''Vee! '''Happiny: '''Happ! '''Evi: '''I'm coming, I'm coming! Whoa! ''Eevee runs to the fountain. 'Eevee: '''Vee! Vee, vee! '''Evi: '''Do you want me to put some money in? Okay. ''Evi pulls out one-hundred PokeDollars, throwing them in the fountain. Water splashes on Happiny. 'Happiny: '''Happiny! ''Evi walks into the Pokemon Center, her Pokemon following close behind. 'Nurse: '''Welcome to the Pokémon Center! Would you like to rest your Pokémon? '''Evi: '''Yes please! ''The Pokemon Center nurse takes her Pokeballs, Eevee jumps on the counter, as does Happiny. 'Nurse: '''Thanks for waiting! Eevee and the rest of your team should be all better now! '''Nurse: '''If you wouldn't mind, would you please take an egg? I found it by Route 24's water. '''Evi: '''I don't mind at all! ''The nurse - named Joy - smiles. 'Joy: '''I'll lead you to the room I put it in. Follow me. ''Evi and Happiny follow the nurse to a room, which sign reads, "Room 147" Joy opens the door. On one of the beds is a Dratini egg. 'Joy: '''Here it is! The egg should hatch soon. It has been here for a while. Well, tell me if you need anything, alright? '''Evi: '''Alright! ''Joy leaves the room. Eevee jumps off of Evi's head. 'Eevee: '''Eevee? Eevui! '''Evi: '''Happiny, do you know how to - ''Eevee covers the egg up with her tail to keep it warm. 'Evi: '''Take care of eggs? '''Happiny: '''Pinny! Happ, happiny! '''Eevee: '''Vui! '''Happiny: '''Happ... ''Eevee slowly backs away. Happiny sits on the egg gently. Evi smiles. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, an alarm goes off. 'Nurse: '''Everyone, evacuate the Pokemon Center! Team Rocket is invading! '''Evi: '''Team Rocket? But, the egg! ''Team Rocket busts into the room. The egg glows. 'Dratini: '''Tini! ''Evi pulls out her Pokedex. 'Pokedex: '''Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Long thought to be a myth, this Pokémon's existence was only recently confirmed by a fisherman who caught one. It knows the moves Wrap and Leer, and its ability is Marvel Tail. It is a female. '''Dratini: '''Dratini! '''Team Rocket Grunt #1: '''Go, Koffing! '''Team Rocket Grunt #2: '''Raticate, go! ''The Pokemon run toward Dratini. Dratini wraps her tail around them. 'Team Rocket Grunts: '''Retreat! ''Dratini runs to Evi's arms, with several scratches over her body. 'Evi: '''How did you get them? Happiny, use Soft-Boiled! '''Happiny: '''Happ! '''Dratini: '''Tini... ''Dratini falls asleep. Important events * Evi obtains an egg, which hatches into Dratini. * Evi's Happiny is revealed to know Soft-Boiled. Characters Pokemon * Dratini (Evi's;debut) * Happiny (Evi's) * Ratticate (Team Rocket Grunt's) * Koffing (Team Rocket Grunt's) * Eevee (Evi's) Humans * Evi * Joy (Character of the Day) * Pokemon Center Nurse (over speaker only)